


firelight

by bakusaiga



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakusaiga/pseuds/bakusaiga
Summary: dual-colored hues meet sapphire, and she swears she can see firelight dancing in his intense gaze. “promise me, usagi.” — usagi/shouto.





	firelight

**Author's Note:**

> i've not written properly in quite some time, so i ask that you take it easy on me. i'm slowly getting back into things here.  
**prompt:** fire.

Her body aches, every nerve ending aflame, sapphire hues half-lidded in their exhausted haze. She cannot recall the last time she struggled this much to put a villain down. Silently, she staggers through the Heights Alliance, hoping desperately to avoid being found out. To be discovered in the act meant expulsion from the Hero Department, no questions asked.

She could not have that.

“Tsukino-san?”

_Shit_.

She was leaning against the wall, white mask askew. The sound of his door opening had not even registered, and it was only a few doors down from her.

“I'm in the wrong hall.” She manages to murmur, just before the world starts spinning again.

She catches the image of him surging forward just before everything goes black.

.

There's a faint tune filling the room when she comes to. It's soft, and she wanted so very much to simply allow it to lull her back into a comfortable slumber, but her head was pounding. The contrast of hot and cold working its way along her aching limbs was more than enough to have her shooting up.

“Don't move––”

She hears him, before she sees him. The world is still spinning and she does not resist the pressure he puts on her shoulders. Gently, he urges her back down and she lets her eyes fall shut in hopes of getting the room to steady around her.

“You've been reckless, Tsukino-san.”

“Shouto-kun, I think you're well past being so formal with me.”

Silence greets her, and she has to pretend not to be wounded.

“You're upset with me.”

The warmth emitting from his left hand grows hotter for a second, before the cool from his right hand makes its way down the same path.

The silence lingers, and she figures it's best not to push it. She lets him continue in silence, her aches and pains growing less prominent. It's a few more minutes before he lets her sit up again, and she moves slowly this time, not wanting to start the room spinning again.

“Thank you.” She breathes, sapphire hues downcast as she refuses to meet his gaze.

“You're not healed. I've just helped with the pain.” He tells her, “I would still pay Recovery Girl a visit if I were you.”

“I don't think I can do that. They'll ask questions.”

“They wouldn't be asking questions if you'd just listened to me.” Bitterness laced his words, pulling her gaze upward.

She's surprised to find what could only be desperation in his dual-colored gaze.

“Shouto––”

“No. I _told_ you to leave it to the Pro Heroes if it was too dangerous.”

“When have you or Izuku, or Katsuki ever done that?”

“It's not the same––”

“You're right, it's not. I've been fighting villains for a lot longer than _any_ of you.” She snaps, bringing up a history she had long since buried. One that he was lucky enough to have heard the full details to, despite many warnings from her feline companion.

The silence is stifling. Emotions, so many emotions, work their way across his scarred features and she almost regrets snapping at him.

Almost.

“Not long enough to warrant the complete dismissal of your own well-being,” He finally says, “There are some of us that care whether you come back or not.”

“I'm sure the girls would survive just fine without me.”

“That's not what I meant.”

Blonde brows furrow, uncertainty flickering across soft features before the meaning of his words settles in.

_Oh_.

“Shouto-kun ...” Heat rushes to porcelain cheeks, teeth gnawing nervously at her lower lip. There was no denying there was a connection there; Usagi was never one to shy away from the emotions that consumed her, and she cared about Todoroki Shouto a great deal more than she had anticipated caring for anyone outside of the people back home.

But ––

The ever present fear of potentially losing more people she cared about still consumed her.

“Shouto-kun, nothing's going to happen to me,” a hand reaches out, slim digits lacing themselves through his.

Warmth blooms within her and it has nothing to do with his quirk.

“Something happened to you tonight.” His gaze falls to their intertwined hands, before flickering back up. Dual-colored hues meet sapphire, and she swears she can see firelight dancing in his intense gaze. “Promise me, Usagi.”

Her name rolls off of his tongue and her heart pounds in her chest. The sound an echo so loud in her head, she would not be surprised if he could somehow make it out.

“Shouto ...”

“Promise me.”

She gives his hand a gentle squeeze, cheeks flushed a brilliant red as she leans over to press pink lips to his cheek.

“I promise.” She whispers, just before he cants his head. His lips capture hers, his free hand making its way to the back of her neck to pull her in closer.

The contact is brief, but it leaves her head spinning all the same.

“I promise,” she repeats, eyes falling shut. Even so, though, the image of firelight dancing in his gaze is burned into the back of her mind.

**_end_.**

**Author's Note:**

> there's going to be more to this, perhaps. a sort of prequel/main fic. i'm still working things through on paper.


End file.
